<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cat People by Ribby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030255">Cat People</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby'>Ribby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2006-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2006-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo's a dog person.  And a horse person.  And he's definitely a Sean person.  But is he a cat person?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sean Bean/Viggo Mortensen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cat People</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Viggo's birthday, and inspired by all the dog pictures. *grin*  I know it's bad logic, but in my mind, the reason Sean's never pictured with dogs that much is that he's a cat person.  And I like cat people.  This is also for <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="https://stewardess.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="https://stewardess.livejournal.com/">stewardess</a>, in honor of her lovely new lady, Sephora!  And well, er, there's sorta sex.  At the end.  Kinda. *grin*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sean <i>knew</i> Viggo was an animal person; the horses, the dogs, all of it pointed to a man who liked animals.</p>
<p>So he wasn't that surprised by the horde of dogs that bowled him over at Viggo's door.  Knocked off his feet, yes.  Slobbered within an inch of his life, yes.  But surprised?  Not really.</p>
<p>Thankfully, he'd put down his burden before he rung the doorbell, and the dogs seemed to take no notice of it.</p>
<p>Viggo, appearing <i>after</i> the dogs had gotten their taste of him, offered him a hand up and a towel, not to mention a shit-eating grin at Sean's scowl. "What?  They like you."</p>
<p>"Right.  I forgot, licking constitutes great love in the animal world."</p>
<p>Viggo, being Viggo, grinned again and licked a wide stripe up Sean's cheek.</p>
<p>"Damn it, you crazy git..." Sean spluttered, and applied the towel again, but he was smiling.</p>
<p>"So what brings you here, Sean?  And what <i>are</i> you carrying?"</p>
<p>"'S your birthday, right?  This present I had to give in person."</p>
<p>Viggo looked a little apprehensive, but took the strangely-shaped, blanket-wrapped bundle.  Unwrapping it, he found a small, fabric cat carrier--with two tabby kittens inside, one silver and one marmalade.</p>
<p>"I found them wandering loose, and figured who better to give them to than you, the Animal Man."</p>
<p>When that comment didn't elicit it's usual snort from Viggo, Sean knew something was a little off.  Most people would have been cooing all over the kittens by now, who were doing their best "aren't I cute, play with me, pet me, love me" act from inside the carrier.  Sean reached over and undid the carrier door, and they swarmed out and headed straight for Viggo.  Who looked-apprehensive.</p>
<p>"Viggo?"</p>
<p>"Ummm... Sean?  Is this the wrong time to mention I'm not a cat person?"</p>
<p>"That's okay, they're Viggo cats.  As long as they like you, you don't have to like them... but trust me, you'll learn."  As if to punctuate the comment, the silver tabby claw-walked her way up Viggo's arm and curled herself against his shoulder.  Viggo winced, but wisely didn't try to pry her loose.  Her brother simply yawned and curled up in Viggo's lap.</p>
<p>Sean couldn't help but laugh at the terrified expression on Viggo's face. "Don't worry, love, I'll help you.  We can co-parent them."  Which comment barely made it out before they both started laughing--although Viggo's laugh was curtailed by a sharp "mew!" from his shoulder as the silver tabby protested this treatment.</p>
<p>"What about the dogs?  They'll hurt the poor furballs!"</p>
<p>The marmalade tabby (Sean had already started calling him Boromir, for his fierce protectiveness) jumped off Viggo's lap and faced off the dogs.  A smaller terrier nosed him, at which point he hissed, fluffed up to his full "attack" mode, and swiped the terrier across the nose.  The terrier went yelping off, and one more hiss sent the rest of the dogs following.</p>
<p>In between bouts of laughter, Sean managed to gasp out "I don't think the dogs will be a problem," and sure enough, they came slowly back, giving the cat a wide berth.  The cat simply sat down and began to wash, ignoring them all.</p>
<p>After they'd both calmed down, Viggo gently detached the silver tabby from his shoulder and tucked her against one of the pillows.  She opened her eyes and ran a sandpapery tongue over his hand, then drifted back to sleep.  "See," said Sean, laughter still in his voice, "she likes you."</p>
<p>"I don't know, I've never seen myself as a cat person... but they are cute." Viggo was very close to caving, Sean could hear it in his voice.</p>
<p>The silver tabby twitched in her sleep and cried, a little pitiful "mew".  Sean reached over to pet her, only to find that Viggo was already there. <i>Gotcha</i>, he thought.  One brush of his hand over her, and she settled down.  Yup, Viggo was hooked.</p>
<p>Sean got carefully up from the couch and lifted Boromir up to join his sister on the couch.  He looked around, then curled up next to her, his nose on her tail.  Viggo smiled at the two of them.</p>
<p>"Maybe I could become a cat person after all."</p>
<p>"As long as you're a Sean person, I don't really care." Sean grinned.  "'Sides, I still have the other part of your birthday present to give you."</p>
<p>"And what's that?"</p>
<p>Sean grinned.  "Me, of course."</p>
<p>Viggo let him get within range of the bed before he pounced... and they made sure to close the door.  Nothing like cat claws on sensitive places to ruin the mood.</p>
<p>Cat person he might not be, but Sean person he definitely was.  And what better way to show Sean than to lick him--all over.</p>
<p>Oddly enough, Sean made some of the same sounds as the cats--whimpers and mews and deep happy growls when Viggo hit just <i>that</i> spot, and something that was almost a yowl as Viggo swallowed his cock in one smooth glide, and sucked.</p>
<p>"Happy birthday to me," Viggo hummed around Sean's cock, which of course set Sean off, spurting deep in Viggo's mouth.  A little of his come managed to land on Viggo's lips and cheek, and once Sean got his breath back, he laughed.</p>
<p>"You're grinning like a cat in cream, Viggo.  How appropriate."</p>
<p>Viggo just purred and snuggled up to Sean.  "Meow."</p>
<p>Sean smiled and drifted off, petting Viggo's hair and listening to him purr.  *He* was a cat person, and a Viggo person, and it looked like he'd get both.  "Happy birthday, love.  Maybe next year I'll get you catnip."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>